


Valentine's Fluff

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek Winter Holidays Series [36]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Jim Kirk is envious of the love between McCoy and Spock, but he tries to make them understand that it is more than their physical relationship that he covets.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Star Trek Winter Holidays Series [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/670427
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Valentine's Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day from the Star Trek gang!

It was Valentine’s Day on the Enterprise, and McCoy and Spock couldn’t seem to get enough of gazing fondly at each other as if they knew a wonderful secret that nobody else knew, or even suspected.

“Come on, guys, give it a rest!” Jim Kirk pleaded. “I believe in love as quickly as the next guy, but you don’t have to convince me or anyone else on this ship of what you have going for you. Everyone in your immediate range knows that you two are an exclusive item. You don’t have to flaunt it.”

“Sorry,” McCoy mumbled as he pulled away from Spock mentally as well as physically as he pulled closer to Kirk. Spock did the same thing so they looked like a threesome again instead of a voyeur spying on two lovers intent on their own private world. “We don’t intend making you feel bad just because you don’t have that special someone in your life the way we do.”

“It isn’t that so much-- Yeah, it is,” Kirk admitted with a sigh. “I guess my body’s just jealous that it’s missing out on so much good loving.”

McCoy purposely glanced toward some available yeoman across the day room. “If it’s some casual sex you’re after, I think you could find enough of that sort of thing to quell the lusts of even someone as virile as James T. Kirk. Just flash around that handsome face and that athletic body toward those unattached young ladies, and you’ll have all of the romance you can handle.”

“Maybe I’m after what you guys have got.”

“We ain’t sharing!” McCoy declared. “So get that thought right outa your head. We’d do just about anything we could for you, Jim. But not that.”

“Quite,” Spock echoed. On that question, he and McCoy seemed to be a united front.

“I didn’t mean a threesome,” Kirk argued as he leaned toward them. “I mean the quality of what your relationship now is. You seem so SETTLED!”

“Well, we’re not ready for the retirement home,” McCoy said with a sniff as if what Kirk had said was a slight against them.

Kirk straightened. “I didn’t mean that, either. It’s the understanding you have between you now. The reassurance. The trust that it’s real. The faith that the other one will always be beside you. Whatever happens.”

“Well, of course, Jim,” McCoy said, also straightening. “That’s what love is. Not the mad, passionate lovemaking.” He glanced quickly at Spock. “Although that is a part of it. A very important part of it,” he amended.

Spock’s eyebrow inched up slightly as did the corner of his lips. “Quite.” That phrase seemed to fit just about anything he had to comment on during this conversation.

“Well, I have to be getting back to Sickbay,” McCoy said, pushing his chair back. “And you two need to get back to the Bridge. Don’t purposely run the ship through any meteor showers. I’m still not comfortable with the thinness of the hull of this flying death-trap.”

“We’ll be careful, Bones,” Kirk reassured him. “Come on, Spock. Let’s not worry the good doctor anymore than necessary about the running of this ship.”

“Quite,” Spock replied with his all-purpose one-liner that was pleasing him greatly with its wide range of versatility. 

But at the door Spock paused and glanced back at McCoy. A look passed between them, a look that was a promise of what would happen between them when this day was finally over and they could exchange the Valentines that they had for each other.

It was a good thing that James T. Kirk was not a witness to that raw moment. For that was when Spock pledged his love anew and McCoy hungrily accepted it.

Until they could make it a more binding commitment with their naked bodies in the darkness of their own secret love nest away from the prying eyes of all whom envied them, even their dearest friend with whom they would share just about almost anything-- except that!

Then Spock would get his Valentine.

And McCoy would get his.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its storylines.


End file.
